Resistance
by dragonsfly
Summary: AU: As a leader of an Underground organization he sometimes has to remind himself that he isn't the demon everybody thinks he is. But to save his country form the Red Dawn he may have to forget he was ever human. Pairings are not decided yet
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seeds of rebellion lay outside your front door  
If you nourish them and water them  
They'll grow into a healthy, what for?  
And if revolution isn't what's in store  
How can you care anymore?

It's a dangerous slip, a conscientious shift  
The spirit of resistance, you gotta hold your grip  
Lest the state of your resolve makes you quickly devolve  
To a fundamentalist, yeah

You're an archetype, they can pin to the wall  
When you cling to your convictions like a farm animal in its stall  
Never thinking of the bigger world outside  
As they take you for a ride

It's a dangerous slip, a conscientious shift  
The spirit of resistance, you gotta hold your grip  
Because passion unabated can be readily conflated  
With belligerence, go

It's a dangerous slip, a conscientious shift  
The spirit of resistance you gotta hold your grip  
And the verdict won't be kind  
'Cause they're desperate for a viable alternative

take a stance

take a resist stance!

*Resist Stance (Bad Religion)

* * *

Chapter 1

He sat down behind his desk, starring at the files in front of him. He always hated paperwork. His shift was over, but his work was far from done. He went to the copy machine and made a copy of the documents. If somebody asked it was for home. He often worked at home, he'd say. They would never get the truth, for he was a cronical liar. To many he was just the computer nerd. The guy that did the tedious paperwork for the upper offices. He didn't bother to fit in with the rest of the office workers. While they would check their appearance in the mirror twice a day, to make sure their suit sat right or their hair was acceptable, he would wear his hair in dreadlocks put up into a high pony tail. The dreads were less work, they always stayed the same. He never understood the need to 'do' his hair. He had to wear an office suit, it was, after all, mandatory. He looked out of place in the busy office. He added a slutch to his appearance sometime to rile up his co-workers. If somebody asked him to do something, he did it without complaining. He always tried to give off an indifferent air, so everybody would leave him alone unless they had to approach him.

To others he was just odd like that, but as long he got the job done they left him alone. And that was just what he wanted. They'd never know he had an extraordinary IQ way above the norm. That he had absolute knowledge on almost everybody in the office. They would never know he hated the states politics. They would never know he was stealing information from them. They didn't know how dangerous he really was. Shikamaru smiled to himself. He'd have to give Fox credit. He was right about them not expecting the organization to work right under their nose. He was after all perfect for this kind of job. He was a strategist, always planing ahead of everything. Sensing traps before they appeared, and making sure somebody else got in trouble instead.

It was years ago, that he was just a nobody. He went to high school, barely attending, because he was so bored. There was no challenge. Back then nobody noticed the change until it was too late. Even he realized the change when it was too late, too dangerous. The State shut off all communication with the other nations and barricaded the boarders. All of the citizens were trapped inside of the country. Those that tried to flee were caught and took away, where he didn't know. Everybody was too afraid to talk about it. Then people started to disappear from the streets. You only noticed it if you paid attention. They were people nobody would miss. The poor, the homeless, orphans. He knew right away. The old beggar sitting at the corner was just suddenly gone. He always like to talk to the sad old man. He spent hours of his time just talking to him and keeping him company. His mother hated it, but he hadn't listen to her in a long time.

The next change was more noticeable. They put up curfews and restrictions to many city parts. The protests were brutally beaten down. Many people died, during the uprisings. Then when no resistance was met, everything calmed down. That was many years ago. He put up with everything because wasn't in his nature to do anything. He felt like he was just a flexible leaf of grass. Being flatend by a foot or bent in the wind, but always shifting and rising again. he never lost himself; or so he thought. He was alone too long, no one matched his intellect. Until they came along.

They were the complete opposite of the state. Instead of everything being black and grey with red clouds, they were bright and colourful like the sun lit sky. They brought change, while the leaders wanted uniformity. Who would have thought that he, the legendary lazy ass, would be carried away by their cause? Nobody, and that was why they wanted him in. To defeat the leaders of the system from the inside out.

"Mr. Nara. Working at home again?", a voice said behind him. Standing in the doorway was his coordinator. He looked young himself. He had a pale complexion, red hair and dull green eyes.

"Yes Mr. Akasuna. My shift ended and I haven't finished working on the files yet. It such a drag sometimes, but when the boss needs it done, who am I to complain?"

"True. But we need you, so don't overwork yourself.", the slightly shorter man said, moving to the copy machine. Shikamaru made room, he was finished any way. The copied files with sensitive information in the envelope the originals in his hand. He smiled to his chef and said: "Don't worry about me, I'm fine". He turned to go get his jacket. With a last small smile at the secretary he slipped out of the office. He silently applauded his acting skills. He would have an interesting meeting tonight that was sure. These files were worth his weight in gold, he was sure of it, but he was also worried. These files indicated that they had a mole selling off information about their movements and motivations. That was not akzeptable. What a drag.

* * *

He watched the man approach. He could see the man was visible nervous. Swiftly, but without increasing his pace, he followed the man as he walked past him. He masked his steps in the echo of the others steps. He noticed that the man he was shadowing repeatedly reached into his pocket. Maybe he was carrying a weapon? He had to be careful. If what Shikamaru said was true he had all reason not to trust this man. He had to look into it. He hated hurting people, but in this case he had to, too many relayed on him. The poor man had a family. He would take care of them too, if he had to. He hoped not.

Slowly they reached the ally where they were supposed to meet. He hid himself in a doorway while the man turned to see if he was being followed. Good there weren't going to be any disturbances. Ebisu was a good spy, even though he changed sides, he was still careful about his surroundings. But he had nothing on Shikamaru, nobody would figure him out.

Ebisu reached the end of the ally and waited. He'd let him wait for a few minutes and then appear beside him. His face split into a grin. He saw the man slowly getting twitchy wiping sweat from his brow. Now was the time. He slid up beside the man while he was looking the other way and said rather loud: "Maybe I should install somebody else, you're going to die of a nervous breakdown." He couldn't help himself. He laughed as the poor man jumped out of his skin.

"Oh thank god! I wasn't expecting you Fox. Sorry, I'm nervous. Today wasn't my day. Here are the documents.", Ebisu said with a shaky voice. He had to give the guy some credit. As the man in front of him reached for the documents. He was quite sure that his carefully composed appearance would frighten an ordinary person. And Ebisu was a very, very ordinary person. That was why he was chosen. But it seems he wasn't reliable under pressure.

He had dressed himself in a black combat suit that consisted of black pants, a long sleeved shirt, black stained metal arm gards, fingerless gloves and black shoes. Not his taste of clothing at all, but the black made his hair stand out in contrast. People would say he was quite handsome, but at the second glance they saw that he had scars on his face. They were his constant reminder of his past; his reason to fight.

To Ebisu they were frightening. They made him look ruthless. He knew it, and he was counting on it. He liked to play with people's minds. He was often underestimated and as far as he was concerned it could stay that way. He took the papers from the fidgeting man and slowly paged through them, looking for the detail Shikamaru warned him about. He hoped that it wouldn't be in here, but...There! That was it. Shikamaru was never wrong. He sighed sadly. What a waste of potential.

He saw Ebisu move, reaching inside of his pocket. With reflexes earned through hard work and constant drills, he pulled out a knife out of from underneath his arm gard and pined Ebisu's hand into the wooden wall. With a scream of pain Ebisu let the gun fall to the ground.

"So...You were supposed to kill the middle man. I already knew the information would be false.", he held no emotion in his voice.

"Fox. I...let me explain! They have my family!", the man pleaded, but his pleas fell on death ears.

He tried not to think of who Ebisu would have killed if he hadn't come. Rage was soaring through him as memories of a woman covered in her own blood welled up inside of him, replaced with a face of somebody he knew...

He looked at the whimpering man, kneeling in pain, and twisted the knife. Ebisu screamed until he was hoarse.

"Don't treat me like a fool! But rest assured that I will look out for your family, you have my word.", he said before slitting the man's throat. This was a mess. Now they would have to change plans again. He kneeled down and picked up the gun and stowed it away on his person. Then he took out a lighter and burned the documents, he had the important ones. As soon he was finished he left, slipping into shadows with the dead body draped over his shoulders.

* * *

Naruto was tried of it all. The constant fighting...he wanted it all to stop. but he knew they would never allow him to live a normal life. He was their weapon, they created him, or so they thought. He was the last to pass the test, he was the last of 'The Nine'.They never truly controlled him and without him they couldn't get the others to follow. He stood in the shower cleaning the blood off of his body, letting the soothing hot water run down his scared back. his whole body held reminders of his cruel training.

'The Red Dawn' they called themselves, the new beginning...but he knew the truth. They just wanted to create more wars and constant pain. They were well organized, they held the state police and the army under their direct control. Other institutions such as schools and hospitals soon followed their doctrines. They didn't have any problems letting people disappear or to brainwash people to match their means. How many have already fallen into their manipulating hands? He didn't want to think about it. He himself had only barely escaped from them. Number 2 hadn't made it out. She gave her life and her freedom up to save him and he never learned her true name. She was the constant reminder to fight for freedom. He was going to free this country! Somebody had to. And as he did, he was going to find the others that got out. They deserved to have their chance to live a normal life as well. 'They had wanted perfect weapons', he thought bitterly 'and they'll have them, just not the way they wanted'.

The doorbell startled him out of his reverie. He turned the shower off, dried himself a bit and threw a bathrobe over his shoulders. After closing the front with a knot he grabbed one of his knives he had on the table and held it behind his back. Just then he opened the door.

He shouldn't have bothered. Standing in the door was his best friend. People would mostly shy away from the handsome man. One hard look and everybody left him alone. He met the definition of the dark and handsome stranger. He was tall, had black hair that was short in the back and long in the front, so when he was looking down you couldn't see his face. He dressed casually and stood with a slight slutch. Naruto knew it was an act, his friend would never be caught unaware. In Truth he was hiding his sword that was strapped across his back under his jacket.

"Sasuke! What brings you here?", Naruto asked cheerfully, glad to see his friend for the first time in weeks.

"Can I come in? Or are you...occupied?", the dark haired man smirked and pushed past Naruto not waiting for his answer despite it being one in the morning. In their business, normal times, for normal people, didn't count. He saw Sasuke go straight for the couch. He locked the door again. He sat down across from his friend in his favoured armchair and played with his knife by throwing it up and catching it by the handle.

"You're going to loose your fingers someday while doing that. Idiot", Sasuke said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Didn't know that you cared. Bastard", the blond said. "How did the operation go? Any problems?" He had sent Sasuke to lay a false trail. They were still searching for the other seven. They managed to escape before they could brainwash them. Now they were a thorn in their side. They knew too much, and did everything to through a wrench in their plans. He already knew the location of Number 1 and he had information on Number 6 was. Sasuke had let himself be seen with an other member who looked Number 6 to lead them around for a cat and mouse game. They were then to ambush the Red Dawn member. It was a capture and kill mission. The information they got out of the members was always useful, even if it was one of the higher ups.

Sasuke was the perfect one to get such a job done. To him everybody who belonged to the Red Dawn were murderers. He told Naruto about his past when he first met him. To him revenge was his top priority. He was ten as he watched how they tortured his brother and made him kill their family. His father had led the police force as the Red Dawn took over. He didn't agree with their methods to reign. The brutal organization decided to set an example for those who didn't follow them. They captured the two brothers and told his older brother that they would kill Sasuke, if he didn't kill everybody. He had watched as Itachi slashed through their uncles, aunts, cousins and lastly through their father and mother with tears in his eyes. The last thing Sasuke heard before he was knocked out was, to kill him too but he knew his brother didn't do it. He woke up in the cold house next to the bodies of his parents. There was no sign of his brother. Several years went by as he lived in the streets always fleeing the patrols, but somehow he had managed to survive. He had learned to make himself invisible.

Naruto stumbled on Sasuke by chance. He had just escaped, and he had nowhere to go. In his state he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was beaten and bloody, his clothes ripped; nobody reached out to help him, they were afraid they could end up like him. So he let it happen as he was pulled into an ally, but his reflexes were still in place. He had pulled and twisted the arm of his offender. Only to see that his aggressor was the around the same age as him, maybe younger, but he didn't have the luxury of trust. He leaned in blood dipping on the back of the stranger, his vision was blurring then it faded. That last action took his lest bit of energy. He fell into the teen in front of him who somehow spun around to catch him. He woke up with bandages everywhere. He silently took the treatment of the dark haired boy. Sasuke hadn't talked to him for days. But Naruto was always sure that he enjoyed the company.

In the weeks Naruto recovered they became friends. They made a promise to themselves: To kill those who made their life miserable. To Naruto it wasn't just revenge, like it was in Sasuke's case. He wanted to give the city back to it's real owners, the people; the civilians. And he made plans to lead them there. Years of careful planing went by, and sometimes he almost gave up, but Sasuke always reminded him of what was at cost. And always pushed him on, supported him all the way.

Soon they had followers, people who saw something was wrong with the city and it's rulers and wanted to change something. Slowly their group gained more followers. And now he could proudly say they were a well organized Underground Group called 'Fox Fire'.

Sasuke's voice broke him out of his reverie. "I know what happened tonight".

Always straight to the point. And it had a lot to do with his mission. The Red Dawn now knew of their attempt to contact the rest of The Nine, and were know hunting them all, his person especially. The attempt on his life, as pitiful as it was, was reason enough to believe it; the documents Shikamaru gotten in his hands were solid proof of it.

"They found Ebisu out, we still have Shika in there, he is our only source left", he said after a while.

"Ture, Naruto, but we have to change plans to adjust. This is going to get ugly. Soon we'll be fighting in the streets. And we can't guarantee his safety".

"Shikamaru knows how to live in the shadows, if he doesn't want to be found he won't", Naruto argued.

"Okay. You know him better anyway." Sasuke made a pause; on to the next problem:

"We'll need more people with medical knowledge, Guy can't fix everybody up, he needs help".

"Then we have to look for a suitable candidate, medics don't roam the streets.", he grinned, and Sasuke got a bad feeling in his gut.

This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Edit 08-01-12: I got rid of all the typos

Tell me if you like where this story is going. Be kind, rewind...eh -.-' review


	2. Chapter 2

While the sun hangs in the sky and the desert has sand  
While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land  
While there's a wind and the stars and the rainbow  
Till the mountains crumble into the plain

Oh yes we'll keep on tryin'  
Tread that fine line  
Oh we'll keep on tryin yeah  
Just passing our time

While we live according to race, colour or creed  
While we rule by blind madness and pure greed  
Our lives dictated by tradition, superstition, false religion  
Through the aeons, and on and on

Oh yes we'll keep on tryin'  
We'll tread that fine line  
Oh oh we'll keep on tryin'  
Till the end of time  
Till the end of time

Through the sorrow all through our splendour  
Don't take offence at my innuendo

You can be anything you want to be  
Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be  
Be free with your tempo be free be free  
Surrender your ego be free be free to yourself

Oooh ooh  
If there's a God or any kind of justice under the sky  
If there's a point if there's a reason to live or die  
If there's an answer to the questions we feel bound to ask  
Show yourself - destroy our fears - release your mask

Oh yes we'll keep on trying  
Hey tread that fine line  
Yeah we'll keep on smiling yeah (yeah yeah)  
And whatever will be will be  
We'll keep on trying  
We'll just keep on trying  
Till the end of time  
Till the end of time  
Till the end of time.

*Innuendo (Queen)

* * *

Chapter 2

Nothing exciting happened today, or the day before.

Nothing ever happens.

She was, on the one hand happy that she didn't have to work so hard, that meant she could catch up on her paperwork. She could take it easy for once. On the other hand she was just plain bored. She was only 26 years old and she was already an expert for internal trauma and head of the Emergency Station at the state's main hospital. She pushed herself through medical school. People considered her to be a prodigy. Her IQ was above average, she only had to read things once and she knew them by heart. But that meant she had to occupy her mind with something. Right know she was bored she was itching for something to do.

She had a very luxurious income, a car, a two story house near the park, she had everything she ever wanted. But she was still alone. Sure she had friends, but she wanted someone at her side, someone she could relate to.

Her best friend Ino would say she needed a man. That was easier said then done; not that she was picky, but the last 'men' Ino introduced her to were just ...too plain. All of her colleagues were a couple years older than her, and were not interested in her, because she was too young.

She wanted adventure! She deserved it. Ino argued that she should have become an artist or something less bound to duty like the hospital, but she wouldn't have that! The only adventure she got was the hospital's gossip when she decided to change her hair colour, again, and the thrill of a complicated operation. Right now her hair was a vivid redish pink. In a couple of weeks it would fade to a lighter colour. Her normal hair colour, was a boring blond. And if she couldn't change her job or her appearance, as all lab coats were white and hospital scrubs were all the same, she could at least change her hair colour. She always rolled her eyes as the nurses chatted behind her back, as if she wouldn't notice.

Tonight, she said to herself, she would take Ino's invitation to go out. She and the girls were hitting the club, and wanted her to come too. She would enjoy herself tonight and maybe find a nice catch.

She looked at the clock by the door. Thirty minutes left then she could go home. A big sigh escaped her, it was going to be a long thirty minutes.

* * *

She came here because she wanted a change. How disappointing this whole trip turned out to be. A few guys tried to pick her up, but she was above that. All cheap, all false. To get her they had to put more effort into it. Sure the flirting was nice, it served her ego well, but it wasn't real. So she did the only thing she knew would help, she would get drunk. She excused herself from the girls and made her way to bar.

She felt alone, nobody was interesting and her life was boring. Maybe she should buy a pet, then she would have something to return home to. In fact it was a wonderful excuse. She could tell the girls she had to return home early because her cat has to fed or something like that. She wasn't sure yet. Maybe she could do something else, she thought as the familiar warmth of alcohol spread through her making her ears feel warm and her thought unfocused.

After the full turn in politics, the hospitals took a lot of money to treat patients, because they lost the support of the state. Poor people couldn't effort to turn themselves in to hospital treatment. She still didn't know what to think of the whole development. There were less fights and absolutely no homeless in the streets, but she couldn't say it was peaceful. It was a forced peace. The police on every corner told her so. But what happened to the people she had send away, because they didn't have enough money?

She stared into her drink and made a decision. After today she would have enough to do. No more sitting around with depressing thoughts, that is what she wanted as she choose this profession; she wanted to save lives.

"Keep them coming bartender. I need to be completely trashed before I go home", she said to the man behind the counter. It would be a long time until she could be this carefree again, if her plan worked.

* * *

A month went by and she felt great! She finally found something worth her time and expertise. She made time at the hospital so that she could make home visits. She paged through the entries that were archived at the registration desk. And soon found the rejected cases. She found the families living in poor conditions in various parts of the city. She had to convince her patients, that she didn't want to harm them, and slowly they warmed up to her. Now she slowly had a routine: every Wednesday and Friday she would visit certain people. Her intensive care was promoted through verbal propaganda.

It had to be carefully orchestrated, because she was moving in a grey zone. The law didn't forbid free treatments, but she had to use her resources at the hospital. She used her own money to fill in for the medicine, but bandages and such she could only get from the hospital. Every time she 'used her resources', she had a thrill of excitement run through her.

All risk of her being found out was totally worth it. The patients were very grateful for her help and often invited her to stay for dinner, she wouldn't take money, she had enough.

Tonight she was spending time with her friends at the club again. And she was actually enjoying herself. She was dancing. Slow or fast it didn't matter. She felt free. Maybe she'll take a risk tonight and catch herself a man.

She saw two men approach them. Both were handsome in their own way.

The one on her right was tall and lean and had black hair. He wasn't smiling, but his lips curled up as he looked towards them. His gaze was slightly on the cold side and held a predatory glint in them. She had the feeling that nothing about him was random. His black button down dress shirt was opened to show off his smooth chest. His pants were loose fitting, she could tell, because his hands were stuffed into his pockets. she couldn't see his shoes but she bet they were more the comfortable then dressy ones.

The one on her left was the the complete opposite. Where the other had barely managed a smile he was grinning widely. He had short sun kissed blond hair and wore an orange shirt that fit him perfectly. He was more on the muscular side, but not overly so. He too wore loose fitting pants, but only had one hand hooked in a pocket with the other he was gesturing widely telling his friend something.

They stood slightly to her left so that the blond was closer to her. His dark haired friend was standing closer to Ino and the others. As the music went on the two men moved their way closer. She didn't mind them. She just danced to her heart content. But she was quite surprised to find two tan hands guiding her moves. But she didn't mind, it was a welcome change. She leaned into the slight embrace. He was a good dancer and moved together with her and the rhythm.

At one point she turned towards him and she caught a glance at her friends. They were well occupied by the dark haired man. He was entertaining them all. 'What an attention hog', she thought.

"Hey! Care for a drink?", the man in front of her asked. She cast another worried look towards Ino. The blond caught on quickly, and waved the behaviour of his friend off.

"Don't worry he just a big show off. Come on it's on me, Gorgeous.", his voice was friendly and a bit husky and it sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't worried for her friend, she was worried for herself. She breathed in deeply and held on to her new courage as she followed the blond man to the bar.

She couldn't believe her luck today.

* * *

They sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. She didn't know what to think of him. He was a cheerful person. His smile was contagious, she was sure of it. She didn't remember the last time she had this much fun just talking to somebody. But something about him wasn't right, her senses told her that a part of his behaviour was an act, but the alcohol was already clouding her better judgement. She sipped her drink again. She didn't want her big brain to get in the way of a little romance tonight. He was good looking!

" By the way! My name is Naruto. And yours?", he asked after downing his drink.

"Sakura.", she replied noticing the time she already spent with the man and they haven't even exchanged names yet! She blushed.

They have been sitting here a long time. She was getting worried about her friends. She didn't want them to have the wrong impression. But then again...

- As if I would just go home with some random man!-, her inner voice ranted.

" That's a fitting name for someone with pink hair." , he chuckled.

" It wasn't intentional!", she pouted. People always talked about her hair, but no one made a connection to her name before. She had left her hair pink, as she grew rather fond of the colour.

"I like it.", he said with a grin.

She grinned, too. She felt, even though he was hiding something, she could trust him. She would listen to her inner voice and take the risk. She would regret nothing.

So as he asked her if she wanted to catch fresh air, she accepted.

* * *

Naruto guided her through town. He knew about places that were open 24/7. That left her puzzled. There was a city wide curfew. Only the entertainment section of the city, were the clubs and bars were, was left open to the citizens. But Naruto found his way around all patrols. And only to eat noodles!

At first the seated themselves on top of a roof, after they bought a couple bottles of beer. They sat there and watched the stars, something she had never really done before, and chatted away. Then they became hungry. They found his favourite noodle house and he dragged her into the restaurant disguised as a small house. It surprised her that Naruto knew the owner personally, so every thing was on the house. The owner even served them rice wine. They were quite buzzed at the end. Then Naruto offered to walk her home. It was a perfect date and it irked her that it stayed platonic.

The whole evening was to good to be true. As the alcohol was draining out of her system, and she could finally think straight, she realized that he hadn't said much about himself. He had let her talk, and laughed along with her stories. It was as if he was waiting for something.

They were currently walking through the park that separated her neighbourhood from the city. She concentrated on the facts as they walked in silence. Technically she knew nothing about him, he had a cheery but at the same time mysterious aura, and he knew the city like the back of his hand...All places went against the curfew. What they had been doing the whole evening was illegal...Oh my! His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Have you ever thought about changing something, Sakura?"

-Well wasn't that a catchy question!-

"What did you just say?" 'Just play it cool'.

"Basicly? If you wanted to change something."

- He didn't asked what I wanted to change.-

" I like change. That's why I colour my hair."

- I have to keep my patients safe! If he's an agent I'm doomed, but I won't take them down with me!- Her pulse went up. 'What to do? What to do?'

" Only your hair?...Of course."

- He didn't believe her and now he was teasing her! Did he know something?Panic! No stay calm, see where this is going!-

" What did you say you did for a living, Naruto?" – If that's his real name-

"I didn't say. But a friend of mine is a very crafty black smith."

- Did they find her out already?-

"What do you mean by that? I don't know any black smiths!" – Deceive him! Maybe you can warn the man.-

"Oh? But you treated him just last week. He had a long cut on his underarm."

Now her breathing was becoming irregular. – He knew!-

"Where are you going with this?", she asked thoughts running wild with possibilities. He grinned.

"I was supposed to say thanks. You saved his arm, in this city you even saved his life!"

" And you went out of your way to just thank me?...You followed me! Even tonight!"

"If you put it that way, it sounds like stalking." he said embarrassed scratching the back of his head. At that she relaxed a little, but she was peeved. She didn't say anything, so he continued.

"He wanted me to find you, because you disappeared before he could thank you himself."

Now she remembered. That day an emergency call came in and she had to tend to it, so she left in a hurry. But still something didn't add up.

"How come you asked me if I wanted to change something? And you didn't answer my question about what you do for a living?"

They were now in front of her door. She didn't how they got there. She didn't know now what to make of him. -Was the whole evening an act?-

"Let us go inside and I'll tell you about myself. It's a long story. It'll be uncomfortable to stay standing. Maybe it'll become clear why I sought you out tonight.", he offered gesturing to the door.

She thought about it.

She wanted change. There were so many things wrong in this city. It was just easier to overlook it, but when it dulled your senses, lulled you to believe doing nothing is right, that's when things turned dangerous for everybody. That's why she was treating the rejected patients in their homes and on the street. She was trying not to look away; to do the right thing. And she'll keep on trying! No regrets!

"All right. Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside after him.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she didn't remember a thing. She was reliefed to see, she didn't wake up in bed with somebody she didn't know. The last thing she knew was that she went clubbing with the girls. She must have gotten royally drunk. She dragged herself into the bathroom to splash water in her face. She made a quick hangover breakfast, consisting of scrambled eggs and bacon, toast, coffee and an aspirin.

Sighing she decided she would check and see how bad last night really was and picked up the phone. She had Ino's number memorized. She didn't need to look at the dial, she could call her best friend in her sleep if she wanted to.

The phone didn't ring two times and her friend was already picked up.

"Tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night.", she said before Ino could say anything.

"You tell me! One moment you were at the bar and the next moment you were gone. Gone! With out saying a word!"

- Oh no!- Her mind was trying to put things together as Ino ranted on. Then she caught the end of a sentence.

"...saw you go with the blond guy. But I said you'd never do such a thing..."

- A blond guy, with blue eyes- dancing- drinking- talking-

_"Did you ever want to change something, Sakura?"_,she heard a voice ask.

Then she remembered the whole evening. Ino shouldn't be drawn into this. She had to keep her friends safe.

Quickly she told Ino some half lies about going outside, then going home early without the guy and hung up.

Now fully awake and the aspirin working, she realized how dangerous last night was. But it also excited her. Now she was looking forward meeting him again. She'd just have to wait until next week.

* * *

Edit 08-01-12: Got rid of the typos.

Sorry for the double post, I'm working on the third chapter, right now...Please review. Any feed back is positive feedback.


End file.
